


First Times

by caprithebunny



Series: Steel/Sidestep Fanfics [2]
Category: Fallen Hero Series - Malin Rydén, Fallen Hero: Rebirth (Video Game)
Genre: First Time, NSFW, Other, Vaginal Fingering, Virgin Sidestep, steel is so soft please, this is utter trash but lots of soft stuff here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 01:50:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17951345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caprithebunny/pseuds/caprithebunny
Summary: Chen had invited Sidestep over for drinks a few days prior, but the situation ends up involving far more than just simple drinks.





	First Times

It was just supposed to be drinks.

 

A few days before, Chen had invited you over for drinks in his apartment while you were at the dog park, “helping” with Spoon. You both spent most of the time talking on the same bench he'd found you on so long ago, clearing your mind after your first therapy visit. It’s become a regular thing for you both; on your walks back from therapy, he just happens to be at the park at the exact time, and you somehow manage to find him in the crowd. 

 

But now, here you are, sitting beside him on his broken in couch with the nine o’clock news turned low enough that you can both talk easily. When you originally came over, he'd ordered some take out and had it spread over his stained wood coffee table in front of the couch, and was clearly in the middle of finishing setting it all up. When you noticed, a teasing smile pulled at your lips and you couldn't help but comment, “I didn't realize by ‘drinks’ you meant ‘full course dinner with me’.” He'd given you an awkward, wry grin, rubbing his hands, the civilian ones, together. Things had run smoothly, mostly, from there, with you both talking some while eating. Therapy, Spoon and his visit to the vet, what we've been up to… Us. Something it took forever for us to get to the point of talking about. 

 

You can feel his eyes on you, so you peer at him from the corner of your eye. A soft look is on his face, and it stays as you fully turn to look at him proper. The moment you meet eyes with him, you impulsively move your hand to rest over his. His fingers are cooler than yours, smoother, inhuman. Chen runs his thumb over your fingers, back and forth, a soft pressure. You look away, and for some time you both stay like this, your hand over his, nothing but some of his thoughts passing between you. No words spoken, no other moves made; you're already treading dangerous territory. Part of you screams to leave, that being here and so close to someone who's comfortable with you and knows your secret will only be like honey to flies. That being so close to someone who… Cares will only end badly. 

 

Yet, a rebellious part of you starts shutting those thoughts down and Spurs you to push what he'll allow you to do; you both have already worked through the first issues of your relationship, and you'd finally started more… Intimate touches not long ago. “ _ Should I… Make a move? _ ” Chen’s thought whispers through your mind. You look over, a brow raised teasingly, trying to keep your lips from their wanting to curl. He has a questioning look before it clicks in his mind, and finally a blush begins to spread up his neck. “Well, I certainly wouldn't say no to you doing so.” You lick your lips slowly, finally losing control over them as they spread into a near shit-eating grin. To your surprise, he actually smiles back, an interesting twinkle in his eye as he leans in. You close your eyes as his scarred, handsome face comes closer. A soft sigh leaves your lips as his meet yours, still soft after all he's been through. His scar and stubble pull at your skin as he presses closer, then at your hand as it raised to cup his cheek. You move your other hand off of his as he deepens the kiss, his tongue asking for entrance. As you part your lips, your free hand begins to roam over his back through his silk-like t-shirt, feeling some of his mods and the defined muscles moving as he kisses you. 

 

When he finally pulls back, breaking your kiss, one of your legs have somehow migrated to be in his lap, allowing him to move closer, and his other hand is pressing down on the couch next to your thigh. A smile graces his lips as you meet his eyes. “I didn't say you had to stop…” Your voice is almost gravelly as you speak, and you clear your throat to speak clearer. It earns a light chuckle from him as he leans back, away from you. Instead of letting him get away, you cling to him as he does so, landing yourself straddling his lap with your thighs on either side of his, and some height to your advantage. His hands gently come to rest on your hips, almost nervously. 

 

“No, you didn't, but you also didn't say you wanted more.” 

 

“Well… What if I do? What if I want more?” Your brazenness is starting to phase, your voice wavering on your last few words. His eyes hold yours, locked together as he tries to figure out if you're being serious. When your hand moves off of his shoulder and up into his hair, he pulls in a shaky breath, an unsure ness underlying it. “Are you… Nervous?” He swallows. 

 

“Yes… And no. You know… Things. I've never been with anyone outside of men.” His blush was starting to appear in his cheeks, but his eyes held steady with yours. Your hands move to begin a comforting rub of his shoulders, then down to his pecs. 

 

“Well… I haven't been with anyone. Ever.” His eyes widen at your words, and you feel your face burn. “So… We would both be on pretty equal ground, I think.” Your left hand rises to cup his face again, running your thumb against the darkened skin on his cheek. “If… If you dont-”

 

“I do. I do. I've just… Been slow to show it. It's not like asking you over for drinks or to come to the park, you know.” His hands have been running small circles on the skin of your hips, sending small shivers up your spine while he talked. 

 

“Sooo… Is this the part where you pick me up and carry me to your bedroom and then ravage me or would you prefer I do the-” You let out an undignified squeak when he suddenly rises, holding your hips to his body. You scramble for purchase around his neck, your thighs tightly wrapping around his waist as one of his arms move to support the bottoms of your upper thighs. He lets out a genuine laugh, vibrating through your chest as he heads down the short hallway, using the light from the living room to guide him. He's careful when he opens his bedroom door, and even more so when he sets you down on the edge of his bed. You untangle yourself from him as he clicks on the dim lamp on his nightstand. 

 

“Let me go give Spoon some food and… then I'll be back.” You listen to his heavy footsteps as he leaves out into the living room, then him softly calling Spoon, and finally the rattle of food into a bowl. Your heart starts to pound as he comes back, and starts to beat in your ears as he re-enters his room and quietly shuts the door. As he turns to face you, your nervousness spurs you to say something. 

 

“You know, um, since you have more experience… Maybe you should strip first.” You want to step on your own foot as the stuttered words come pouring out of your mouth, mentally screaming as your face no doubt turns beet red. He gives a somewhat embarrassed grin, likely from your forwardness and your own awkwardness. 

 

“Mmm, are you just saying that because you want to see me naked before I see you?” Your eyes open further in surprise at his teasing; you didn't think he had it in him to do. Before you can answer however, he starts taking off his shirt, then drops it near the door. He waits till he's closer to the bed to start unbuckling his belt, then unbuttoning his dark pants. They drop with his boxers, like you'd expect them to. Your eyes roam his naked skin, skipping over a certain member of his in favor of looking at less awkward portions of his skin. He's heavily scarred, and that fact sends heat running through your body; while you never found them too appealing on your own skin… On his is an entirely different matter. When you meet his eyes, you see his Adam's apple bob, likely from the look you give him. He's been waiting for you to finish before he starts over, which he does now, his steps a slow saunter. 

 

As he reaches you, you stand up, nearly falling over in your rush. His hands grab your shoulders to steady you. When you meet his gaze again, you can tell he's mostly comfortable with you like this, but some embarrassment or nervousness still lurks in his mind. You lean forward and press a soft kiss to his chest, then his collarbone, then neck, before leaning back away. “My turn.” He takes in a shaky breath with you. 

 

“Do you… Want me to help you?” 

 

“Do  _ you  _ want to help me?” He swallows hard at your words, before nodding. You raise your arms as he begins pulling your shirt up. You feel sick as he fully gets it off, revealing your black push up bra and orange, swirling tattoos. You keep your eyes trained on the floor as his hands ghost over your sides. “ _ Beautiful. You're beautiful,”  _ His thoughts whisper. Your eyes flicker up, and based on the soft look and smile on his face, you realize he wanted you to hear him. You stretch up to kiss him as his hands cup your shoulder blades. When you pull back, his fingers are running along your bra’s waistband, searching for something.

 

“It uh clips in the front, you know.” He makes a noise like a prolonged “ah” before you reach up and unclasp it, then let it slide down your arms and onto his floor. His fingers easily work your button and zipper, then slides your pants down your legs, taking your underwear with them. And finally, you're both naked, standing in front of each other like awkward teenagers who have no idea what they're doing. 

 

Not knowing what else to do to break the tension, you reach forward and wrap your arms around him, pressing your bare body to his, overloading your touch starved body. It takes a few moments, but he hugs you back, pressing your body to his. You feel your face heat up as his hot, swollen member presses against your hip, trapped between your bodies. You stay like this for some time, your bodies warming one another and his replacement parts beginning to reflect that warmth. You finally step back, releasing him, then pull yourself back onto his bed. It creaks some as he follows after you get further onto it. You lay back on some of his pillows, self-conscious of how what little fat you have moves to the side you're laying on. He lays on his side too, facing you, waiting for you to make a move. 

 

So you pull yourself closer to him, pulling his face towards you slightly to kiss him fully, cupping his face in your hands. You gasp softly as one of his hands touches down by your hip. A shiver runs over you as it makes its way over your stomach, following your marked skin’s whirls until it reaches your breast. He pauses, so you pull a hand from his face to cover and move his hand, showing him how to touch. It takes him a few seconds to get the proper rhythm to kneading, to teasing your nipple with his thumb, but he keeps at it till you're squirming, brushing your hands over his shoulders and back until he finally pulls away, leaving you both gasping, your hot breath mixing between you. You move more so onto your back, but shyly look away when one of Chen’s smooth hands touches your thigh carefully. He kisses you again as his hand leaves for a moment, then returns, nudging your thighs apart gently. You slowly open them, giving him access to the apex of your legs. His eyes meet yours, questioningly. “How do I… What do I do?” 

 

You reach out and guide his hand down, then press it against yourself. Then, you move to find his thumb and press it against your clitoris. “Um… Rub this. I-It's easier to do it in a circle.” You move his finger to show him what you mean, then leave him to it as he begins picking it up. Your lips meet again as small waves of heat and pleasure pulse to your stomach from his motions. His tongue teases yours when he's not nibbling your lips. You gasp when one of his fingers enter you, a bit uncomfortably. “Curl it a bit, Chen. Just straight kind of hurts,” you whisper against his lips, shifting one of your legs to give him better access. “You might need some... um…” He raises a brow and pulls the hand away, then messes with something from behind him. When his hand returns, a cool liquid is costing his thumb, fore, and middle fingers, making his movements against you smoother and far more pleasurable. It takes him only a couple of minutes to get a better rhythm, bringing your hips to move against him. When you feel that familiar curl in your stomach and the heat beginning to make you sweat, you push his hand away. “I want you. Please.” 

 

You lock eyes with him, willing him to understand, showing him… things in his head to get it across. Some of the images causes his face to flood with more color than your noises and movements had already wrought, but he nods and moves to kneel between your open legs. “Are you sure?” You nod hurriedly. You then watch him lean over and pull a condom out of his nightstand, along with more lubricant, before pulling it on and readying us both more. You move your legs to give him more space as he leans over you, his still flesh bicep bulging next to your head as it holds his weight. You move your hand down, taking him and helping guide him as he brings his hips forward. When he begins to press inside, you move your hand to his shoulders as he kisses your neck and shoulder. It hurts some, but not as much as it could have; he's so careful and slow, and you've used toys before so this moment would be something you want to remember. Yet now, this moment is something you want to sear into your mind and never leave. 

 

His shallow but heavy breaths against your lips and shoulder. 

His back muscles as they flex and retract as he loves you, his hips moving back and forth against yours. 

Those soft whispers in your ear of how much he cares, or maybe they were from his mind to yours. When things finally began to push you to your edge, you hear his name changed from your lips, along with more things you're sure to regret later, but in this moment with him, a selfish part of you is so glad he knows how you feel, how much you care. 

 

Then it all ends in a blinding mess of heat and pleasure, with his body sliding against yours, his scars eliciting more pleasure with their feel. 

 

It doesn't take long for him to follow, not with you teasing his skin in the sensitive areas you read about, nor with you teasing his sac with your fingertips. When he finishes, he holds himself above you, panting, too afraid to lean some of his weight on you until you encourage him to. When he's regained himself, he carefully rolls onto his back by your side. You feel his fingers move your hair out of your face, a few of your short locks sticking to it with the sweat. Then the hand moves down, tracing your tattoos with a sweet touch. 

  
  


~~

 

You both lay like that a while, side by side, his hand tracing your tattoos while yours plays in his short cropped hair. No talking, just your breathing mixing together, sometimes your eyes meeting each other's gaze. 

 

Well, until Spoon begins to whine at the door. You can't stop the giggle that escapes your throat at the sounds of his little paws scratching at the wooden door, and his loud child-like howls. “It seems doggy daddy is back on duty.” 

 

Chen groans and swats playfully at you, before sitting up and stretching enough that a few bones pop and crack. Then, he shrugs on his boxers and makes his way to the door. Frowning at your growling stomach, you make your way to the edge of the bed while Chen goes to find one of Spoon’s toys to play with him. You shrug on Chen’s t-shirt and your underwear, then go out to join him in the living room. He smiles when he spots you, lingering on the shirt you kidnapped. “Any food left?” 

 

He raised a brow. “Still hungry?” 

 

“For a couple of things, if I'm to be honest.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! I'm sorry if Steel seems a little OOC, I'm still trying to figure him out! Any constructive criticism is welcome.


End file.
